


黑车

by lingyan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyan/pseuds/lingyan





	黑车

其实原本那个破三轮的后续我是想过三个的：  
1.在斗子把新一舒服的做睡了之后就一枪把他给崩了(喂x  
2.在斗子把新一给崩了之后也把自己给崩了(喂喂x  
3.就是这次采用的版本

 

Warning：被气疯了导致攻气满满还有点黑化的新一出没注意，(很)黑(并没有)车注意

 

前情(设定)提要：  
在黑羽快斗接到组织要他杀了工藤新一的任务命令之后，他回家把新一舒服的做睡了就托人把新一带到了国外藏起来。一觉醒来发现自己竟然身在他国异地穷乡僻壤，新一立刻动用了自己私人的很多关系多方打听之后大略了解到了前因后果，气疯了的新一登时杀气腾腾的杀回日本潜入了黑羽所在的组织。在某次黑羽被陷害而被组织首领召见准备要被一枪毙了的时候，已经(靠易容跟各种黑科技技术瞒过组织人员)爬到了首领身边位置的新一一枪把首领给崩了并当场把吓傻了的黑羽给拖了回家。

 

以下正文：

 

 

甫一进家门工藤新一便把黑羽快斗摁在了门板上对着他的唇一阵撕咬，两个人一路纠缠，跌跌撞撞地到了卧室。在被推倒在床上的一瞬间，黑羽只感觉到腕上一凉，随即重重地陷落在了床舖里。他的双手被手铐铐住，以反翦的姿态被压在自己身下，工藤甚至不给他起身逃跑的机会，在他倒下的刹那便跨坐在了他身上——连带扒了他的裤子。他不晓得工藤是何时变得这么灵活的——天知道他光为了忍住不条件反射地一膝盖击上对方的裤裆就废了多少劲——致使他到现在都还有那么一丢丢的茫然。

 

“新一，你？！”黑羽语带惊诧，在仰头对上工藤新一那双锐利得得恨不得要将他给活剥的目光时，不得不说他心里狠狠地突了一下。

惨了，真的生气了……而且还是气炸了的那一种。

工藤新一淡淡地扫了他一眼，直起身子慢悠悠地解开自己的裤带将整条裤子扔下床，接着极其妩媚地扭转身体，妖娆地弯下腰来伸手挑起黑羽快斗的下巴。隐藏在纤长睫毛下，冰霜般的双瞳直直看进了他的眼里，“想好解释了吗，嗯？”

若换做在平时，面对表现得如此美艳的工藤新一他是恨不得能立刻将他给拆吃入腹，然而……黑羽忍不住咽了口唾沫。恋人的怒火是唯一最让他招架不住的。他看向一脸淡漠的工藤新一，一向灵活的舌头像是打了结，千回百转之后才正要开口，一直在他脸颊上流连摩挲的纤纤玉手瞬间转向紧紧扼住了他的喉咙。

工藤仿佛将全身的力量都施加在这脆弱的脖颈上，生生噎去了黑羽一声震惊的呜咽。他僵着身子没有挣扎，可久久吸不到氧气的求生本能渐渐压过了他的自制力，拧着腰想要逃开。他这么一动作，始终被他压在身下，承受着两个人体重的金属手铐便更加深刻地嵌入了他的皮肉里，磕得发疼。然而现下的他已无心分神去关注那微小的疼痛。黑羽难耐地蹙眉，仰起脖颈试图获得更多的氧气。不想工藤却在此时松开了虎口对他气管的钳制，还不等他深吸一口，那修长的手指便又掐住了他的颈动脉，蓦地炸开的耳鸣和脑袋的昏胀感模糊了他的视野，蓄积的生理泪水顺着眼角滚落，没入底下的床单。

他不晓得他还能撑多久，就这么被工藤给硬生生掐晕也不是没可能的事。

现在的他根本没法挣脱，双手被他自己死死压着，加之工藤新一又坐在他身上……

他的神识已经开始有些迷离了。他费劲地睁大眼试图看清工藤的面容，入目的却依然只有一团一团的色块。周围的声音还在急速褪去……

突然，施在他颈项上的禁制松脱了，在血液终于能舒畅地到达脑部时他还有些迷蒙。饱和的色彩重新回到他的眼前，被迫钝化的感官同时恢复清晰——工藤新一不知何时扒掉了他们两人的内裤，现正一只手握着他的小黑羽颠弄着。

太刺激了。

细微的快感伴随着血流直冲脑门，在他完全意识到对方在干嘛时早已半硬，随即在他不解的目光中看着工藤握住他，对准自己的后穴坐了下去——一声“新一……”在温暖的穴口堪堪含住他的头部时硬生生地梗在了喉口。他不知道工藤何时给自己做的扩张——可能是在他刚刚把自己掐到半昏迷的时候——但很明显的，还不够。虽然在纳入前端时还显得尚有余裕，可在工藤不要命似的一路往下坐时，扩张没做完全的状况一下子就突显出来了。甬道里还很干涩，紧致过了头，瞬间被挤入这片境地里黑羽也不好受——被夹得头皮发麻的同时他只觉得自己要断了。

他抬起眼来去看工藤，看到的却是一张煞白的脸庞，冷汗细密地附在额前。这一幕如针般狠狠扎入了黑羽快斗心里。他颤抖着双唇：“你在做什么？！”

“在做什么？”工藤新一喃喃重复道，旋即冷冷地瞥过来，“当初随意地把我扔出去，你早该做好会有今日的心理准备了喔？”

黑羽快斗能感受到他在痛——他身体无可自制的微微颤抖透过连接处传了过来，可他本人却像个没事人一样兀自动作着。快意在一点一滴地蒸腾，他看着这疯了一样胡来……不，他清醒的很，他知道自己在做什么，知道如何从自己身下的人口中逼出想要的答案，知道如何拿捏彼此的敏感点……

现在的工藤新一活像个冷静而理智的疯子。

“你会受伤的，新一！”纵然明白，可此时的他却对此无能为力。指甲刺入了掌心。他痛恨这样的无力，“我只是，想要你好好的！”

工藤停下了动作，低垂的浏海掩住了他的神情。黑羽犹疑了一瞬，低声道：“我不能失去你。”

一阵沉默。

“噗。”乍然一声嗤笑，工藤新一俯下身子，双唇贴着他的唇角，语气玩味地道：“那你现在好好看看，我像是过得好吗？”

语闭，他张嘴啃上了黑羽的下巴，磨了几下直到舌尖尝到了一丝血腥味才满意地松口，还富有闲情调皮地伸舌舔了一下带血的齿印。

“但我不可能就这么就这么放着你等死！”黑羽快斗呲牙抽了口气，甩头反驳，急得呼吸都变得有些急促，“如果被发现你还活着，他们还是会继续派人杀你的！”

工藤新一没有回话，只是自顾自地抬起又坐下，就连目光也不再与他交接。一时间，房里只剩下细微的水声。

良久，他才再度开口。声音很轻，轻的就像是在自言自语，“你要知道，比起之后又因为什么原因不明不白的死在别人手里，我倒希望当初就死在你的枪下。”

黑羽快斗一怔。最终沉寂了下去。

 

“……对不起……”

“不准你再随随便便把我扔出去。”

“好。”

 

工藤新一轻轻一叹，这事就算是这么过了。

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“喂，你解开了的吧。”

“嗯？”

“手铐。半途就开了，别以为我没注意到。”

“......”

“交给你动吧，我累了。”

“遵命♡”

 

 

真·Fin.


End file.
